Red Arrow's Secret ONE SHOT
by MichaelaZacharias
Summary: Just a simple one shot of Roy Harper finding his dead girlfriend he told no one about...Want to know how he reacts? read and review :


**Red Arrow's Secret**

Roy looked and looked. Between the ruins of the once so big and tall buildings. Raising out of the ground like mountains. The pride of Gotham City. All gone. Only ruins were left. Buildings in ashes. Smoke rising from the earth. Blood. Corpses. Cries. Screaming. Death. Roy did not want to help anyone. No matter how hard the mothers or children were crying. He had to find her. He had to. It had been his fault entirely! He had said they would meet here, and now…  
>Roy kept looking. He kept yelling. He kept yelling her name. Over and over again. And by the time the sun was slowly going under and rain started to fall from the skies, he had barely any voice left. But he went on. <em>Heather<em>, he yelled, but it was more of a whisper. _Heather!_, his beloved Irish girlfriend. He had to find her. Had to hold her in his arms. Had to kiss her. He needed her. He needed her to tell him everything was going to be alright. He needed her to calm down. Nightwing and Flash had said several times it was time to go, but Roy did not want to go. Not yet. Not until he had found her. So he had told them to go, and they went.

The moon stood high in the sky and the stars were shining like never before when Roy suddenly saw a familiar coat. It was torn and covered in blood. Quickly he ran to it. But stopped before he kneeled down. Before him, between blocks of destroyed buildings, laid a body. It was covered in blood and did not look like it laid in a natural position. He knew the body. He recognized the empty eyes which glared at the sky. Heather, his Heather. He fell on his knees and began crying. He yelled to the skies. If there was a God, than why Heather! He needed Heather!  
>'Heather,' Roy whispered tender and touched her cold hands. One finger was missing. The blood was already dry. There was no salvation for her.<br>'Heather,' he said again and wanted to take her in his arms, but he changed his mind. Someone was coming. Quickly he stood up and wiped the tears away. But he could not turn away from the sight of his other half. Her dead and empty body was shattered over several rocks and her empty eyes scared him. Gave him chills all over his body. Other chills than when she touched him. He tried to ignore the cold creeping up his heart, but he failed.  
>'Who's that?' the hard and not caring voice of Superboy destroyed everything.<br>'I don't know,' Roy lied.  
>'Than why are you crying?' Superboy said harsh.<br>'Because she's dead!' Roy yelled and turned around, 'They are ALL dead, Superboy!'  
>'Relax, man,' Superboy said and took a look at him, 'I'm going already.'<br>Roy was happy to, but he knew he had to go to. Once more he looked at the body and tried to erase all the memories they had together. All the feelings. All the evenings and days spend together. In her apartment. In her bed. Feeling her naked body beside him. Her soft and gentle touch. Her smile. Her Irish accent. The way she made him feel. The way she could yell at him. The way she could curse at him. The way she fell in his arms after they made up. The way she looked at him, when she knew how he felt. It as all gone. No. It had never happened. No one would know. No one should know. This would be his secret. And only his.

Weeks later Roy Harper walked over the graveyard. After searching all the graves, he finally found the one he was looking for. In great and graceful letters stood a memorial:

_Heather Lian Farrell,  
><em>_The friend who knew all and loved all._

Above it stood the same thing in Gaellic. Her own and true language. Roy smiled and took a deep breath. It was over. No, he corrected himself again. It had never happened. Heather would turn into just a face in the crowd. Just another one night stand, which failed. Just a girl. Nothing more.

No one would know.

No one should know.

She was his secret, and his alone.

* * *

><p><em>~I don't own Roy HarperRed Arrow, Nightwing or Flash or Gotham City (: ~_


End file.
